Forum:Some page length suggestions
Friendship is Witchcraft is kinda huge now. It's the third-largest page on the wiki, in fact. In accordance with what our guidelines already say, I suggest we split it into at least three (episode list, character list, remaining information). Giving each episode its own page is also a possibility (the first two or three summaries are technically too short, but similar allowances have already been made for Rainbow Dash Presents for consistency's sake). There's not enough information there now to warrant separate pages for each main character (like Rainbow Dash (Friendship is Witchcraft)), but that might also be an option for the future once the series grows some more. In a similar vein but the other way round, the Ponymation pages tend to be very short. I've left them alone for now, but now that we're talking about the topic anyway I'd like to solicit solutions for the issue. One that comes to mind is to take all the season 2 parodies and put them all on one page, leaving the other videos be (or putting them on MrPoniator if they're very short). The problem with that is that it would again result in a pretty large page; on the other hand, it couldn't grow larger, since there would be a new page for season 3 parodies. --Tulipclaymore 04:32-50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Would it be possible to make a page for each pony, each episode, and other random elements of the FIW universe, like the way it is on the FIW wiki? Likethewind 05:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :: The only real requirement is that a page be long enough. In a hypothetical merger with the FiW Wiki, some pages probably wouldn't survive that at the moment (like Ponyville and The War); that information could of course still be presented on the Friendship is Witchcraft main page, and once there is enough there for a separate page, they can be split off. There are going to be more episodes, after all. As for character pages, I think I'd prefer a single page for all characters at the moment just to have it all in one place, but I'm open to giving at least some of the characters their own page. SweetieBot and Gypsie Pinkie would be the most obvious candidates based on how popular they are in the larger fandom and how much fan art there is. The wiki is quite flexible and open to debate in that regard, as you can see from this thread. --Tulipclaymore 05:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :About the Friendship is Witchcraft page, I like the idea of a page split mostly because making seperate pages for the smaller episodes would be rather awkward. Additionally, if someone lenghtened the summaries on the smaller episodes, it would not be too diffucult to break down the episode page into seperate pages. However I am conused as to what the "remaining information" page will have. Wouldn't it be better to just have a "general information page + character descriptions" alongside a seperate "episode summaries" page? (two-way-split) :As for the part about Ponymations. Putting making a season two page sounds like a great idea. --Abcron 05:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the idea of splitting the page up; it would make the future potential for adding a transcript more viable (I've never seen FiW, but I'm assuming it's like The PONY.MOV series, or even moreso, The Mentally Advanced Series, and not like some YTPs, or the Ponymations, where it's not just random audio spliced together from the show, but is completely original). As for the remaining information, I like Abcron's idea of perhaps placing that remaining information onto the character descriptions page, and only splitting off the episode descriptions, unless that page then grows to be too large. Like you suggested, the first few episode summaries could have an attempt at expansion performed, and then if it's successful, each episode can get its own page; if not, then we should have another discussion in order to determine if we should make another exception like for Rainbow Dash Presents, like if the later episodes have so much information, it makes it worth each episode getting its own page, even if the earlier ones are kind of lean. Either way, I don't watch the series (yet), so I can't honestly say whether or not expansion of the first episodes is possible at this point. ::As for the Ponymations, it would probably be a good idea to consolidate the S2 episodes onto one page, as from what I've seen, the descriptions of the videos are pretty brief, and unlike FiW, I've seen most, if not all, of them, so I know there's not much potential for expansion. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The reason I brought this up now is because of a conversation I had elsewhere with Likethewind. He/she's been spending the last couple of days expanding articles on the Friendship is Witchcraft Wiki (a wiki that, before the expansion, consisted primarily of content copied withoutout attribution (= stolen) from our Friendship is Witchcraft page). So I suggested it might be better to consolidate the two. Likethewind's work demonstrates that it's possible to create pages of reasonable length about different aspects of the series. I wouldn't do this with everything (like I said above, some of the articles currently on the FiW Wiki wouldn't be eligible for their own pages right now), but on a case-by-case basis this might work. And yes, Friendship is Witchcraft is the same type of video as The Mentally Advanced Series. --Tulipclaymore 06:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I figured it was; I had always heard that about it. And it will have to be examined more in depth, but based on what I've seen, from quikly scanning through a couple of the articles over on that wiki, I'm in agreement that this could work on a case-by-case basis. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Assuming consensus to merge the applicable Ponymation pages into Ponymations/Season 2 and to move the rest, including the list currently on MrPoniator, to Ponymations. Don't know when I'll get to it, though (of course, if someone else wants do it...). I'm also assuming consensus to create a Friendship is Witchcraft episodes hub page which will include embeds of all the videos and abridged summaries of the episodes. Episodes where the summaries are already long enough get their own pages. I will also incorporate some of the content from the Friendship is Witchcraft Wiki into Friendship is Witchcraft so it's possible to split the character list off into its own page without leaving the main article completely bare. I also made a new template expressly for the case-by-case decisions. --Tulipclaymore 17:36-45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I gave the Ponymations merging a shot. I'm going to wait a day before I run off and delete the original pages. Also, what are we planning to do with the original copy of the table on the MrPoniator article? Do we delete it too? -- Abcron 07:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I removed it from the Ponymations article, as I felt that one was long enough still without it, while MrPoninator's probably wouldn't be. Also, finished clearing out the non-S2 ponymations; I hope to take care of the S2 ones sometime within the next couple of days or so. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 08:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC)